The Real Story
by tigresslover
Summary: What If Humphrey did get on the train when Kate gets married. But what Humphrey doesn't know is that Kate backs out on the arranged wedding. PLS REVIEW AND FOLLOW. Keep my Co-author happy by reviewing PLS.
1. love

POV Humphrey

"Paddy, how far from Idaho are we?" Humphrey asked from the train car.

"Just around this next turn you should be able to see the golf course." Paddy responded dodging trees and signs.

Humphrey jumped off the train and met up with the birds at the golf course, "Would you guys know where there would be a good den around here?"

"Yes, if you follow the river North a little ways you will find a hill with an unused den there." Paddy Replied putting another ball down.

"Alright thanks guys I'll see you around." Humphrey walked towards the den they described.

POV Kate  
"Kate, why can't you marry Garth?" Winston asked sadly.

"I'm in love with another wolf." Kate said with saddened voice as the memories of her and Humphrey came flooding in.

"And who is this other wolf?" Tony asked strictly.

"An… Omega " Kate said with her head hung low knowing full well that this going to turn out bad.

"I'm also in love with an omega." Garth spoke looking straight at the omega he fell in love with.

"This is an outrage, it's pack law that alphas and omegas cannot mate." Tony growled.

"TAKE THE VALLEY!" Both packs attacked each other.

Kate, Garth and Lilly Sitting off to the side not wanting this to happen.

"Lilly, go to the train tracks and see if you can catch Humphrey before he gets on, Garth come with me we're going to stop this madness." Kate ordered as Lilly ran towards the train tracks and the two alphas ran towards the pack leaders that were fighting with each other.

Garth and Kate just reached the group of the leaders as a voice called out "STAMPED!".

A large group of caribou were running straight at the two packs "GET TO THE SIDES OF THE VALLEY!" Winston called out.

Complete and utter confusion as wolves ran in every direction.  
once the pack was out of the way. "Hutch do a roll call see who's missing." Winston ordered.

A few Minutes Later. "WINSTON, KATES STILL OUT THERE!" Garth yelled from across the valley.

"HUTCH! Is this true?" Winston turned to him. He only nodded.

Eve and Winston jumped right back into the dust in search for their missing daughter.  
After the dust finally cleared and the last of the caribou were past, the whole pack ran into the valley in search for her.

"OVER HERE!" Garth yelled after running back to the spot he last seen her.  
Winston and Eve were there in a split second.

"Kate?" Eve asked sadly as she cleaned the dust of her. She clearly had a broken leg and was unconscious.  
Eve put her ear up to her side. "She's still alive, carry her home I'll go get some help." as Eve ran off to find the pack healer.

Garth and Winston picked her up and carried her to their den.

POV, HUMPHREY

He found the den which has a main area that could fit a bear in and three side rooms like bedrooms.

"I've never hunted before." Humphrey thought freaking out thinking about how's he going to feed himself.

"Well better train myself to be an alpha." Humphrey talking to himself. Walking out of his den towards the river thinking of workouts and ways to train himself. Humphrey decided to swim back and forth across the river would be a good start.

3 hours of this and he was tired. On his way back he heard bushes moving and the sense of being watched "Who's there?" Humphrey growled.

Not a sound but then Humphrey started to hear whimpering sounds from a bush behind him.  
He looked through the bush to see three little wolf pups balled up scared to death of him.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." Humphrey said nudging the three pups.

When he did that one made a sound of pain. "You're hurt. Let me see." He pushed the two off too the side and looked at the grey pup that had a cut that was bleeding a lot.

"I'm going to push this leaf onto you to stop the bleeding, okay?" As he did, the pup screamed in pain.

But the blood stopped flowing and the pain subsided. "Thanks mister." The one pup said walking up to his hurt sibling.

"No problem, so where's your mo.." Humphrey was interrupted with a loud growl and tackled to the ground by a full size wolf that was trying to get the bite on his neck.

Humphrey was too tired to put up a fight and just gave up, so he left his neck open as the attacking wolf went for his neck. "MOM STOP!" a pup yelled.

Humphrey ears perked up staying still listening to the pup. "Mom, he was helping Leo with a cut he got on his leg."

"He didn't hurt you guys?" The attacking female asked.

"No, he had to stop the bleeding on his leg." Another pup said coming out of the bush clearly a female.

"Mister, is this true?" The mother asked.

"Yes, I was heading home when I heard him cry in pain." Humphrey said fearing his life.

The attacking wolf was about to reply. "Mom, it still hurts." Leo the injured pup said limping out of the bush.

"Okay, I believe you, but before I let you go, who are you? " The mom wolf asked still holding Humphrey down.

"I'm Humphrey, and I moved here not too long ago." Humphrey replied kind cheerful that he's still alive.

"Well Humphrey, I thank you for helping my son, and I'm Jill, nice to meet you." Jill replied getting off him and walking over to her pups.

"Nice to meet you too, so do you guys live around here?" Humphrey asked getting off the ground and cleaning the dust off himself

"No, we were relocated here by humans this morning." Jill said while cleaning Leo's cut.  
After Humphrey finally got a good look at Jill. "I've seen you before, where are you from?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I'm from British Columbia Canada, why do you ask?" Jill said.

"Did your parents get killed in a war about six years ago?" Humphrey asked sadly.

"How did you know that?" Jill a little creeped out from this.

"Did you lose a brother that day too?" Humphrey asked with a tear running down his muzzle.

"Yes, I never did find him, how do you know all this?" Jill looked Humphrey over twice. "Is that you brother?" Jill asked.

"I saw mom when she was being attacked and she told me to run to a friend at another pack in Alberta." Humphrey said full out crying now.

Jill ran up and hugged him. "I've missed you!"

A few minutes went by. "But we must not regret the past we must focus on the future, so you guys need a place to stay?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, that would be nice, but help me drag this caribou that I managed to kill back with us" Jill said putting the pups on her back.

POV Lilly

"Kate, please wake up." Lilly said nudging her sisters sleeping body that now had a piece of wood to hold her leg.

"Lilly is that you?" Kate asked.

"Where's Humphrey?" Kate asked looking around the den still not moving her body.

"He was on the train before I got there, I'm sorry Kate." Lilly said laying down beside her.

"Well lets go get him!" Kate said determined to find her love. She tried to stand but found it brought extreme pain.

"You aren't going anywhere for the next two months." Eve said walking into the den with some water.

"But Humphrey is out there by himself!" Kate started crying. "And the only one that knows how to get to him is me, and I'm stuck here!" Kate said.

"I know honey, but I've got some good news, Garth and Lillys wedding will unite the packs, that means when you do find him you can marry him no question asked." Eve said helping Kate drink the water.

POV Humphrey

"This is my den. One room for you guys, one for the meat, and one for me." Humphrey said pushing the meat into the small room.

"Uncle, this place is large compared to our old place." Leo Said as he was sat down on the floor by Jill.

"Before we call it bedtime, what are your guys names?" Humphrey asked looking at the three pups.

"Well you know Leo, the grey one, then that brown one is Jeff, and the blonde one is Kate." Jill replied.

"Well nice names, and I'm going to talk to your mom for a while, so off to bed." Humphrey said pushing the three to there room.

Humphrey walked to the entrance of the den followed by Jill. "So what happened to you after you got to Jasper" Jill asked.

"Well, I met this wolf named Kate, and we got pretty close, so it was all a normal life right up until yesterday when she had to marry to join the packs, and I just left." Humphrey clearly showing sadness.

"And what of you after mom's death?" Humphrey asked.

"Well I ran into this family of wolves that took me in and raised me, and I fell in love with their son, so we married and had those three, but then I was at a river one day bathing them and the next thing I know I'm getting let of a cage just over there" Jill pointed to the river with tear running down her face.

"Well I see both our story's are very emotional, I'm going to turn in for tonight" Jill said walking away

POV Kate

"Garth can you help me out side" she asked Garth who was bringing food in.

"your mom said not to move you " Garth said.

"GARTH DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO NOT TO FEEL THE SUN ON YOUR FUR FOR A WHOLE WEEK?" Kate yelled at him.

Garth didn't say another word just helped her out of the den to sit in the sun for the day

POV HUMPHREY

A week went of Humphrey training, playing with the pups and more training  
You could clearly see muscles on Humphrey's body know and he was able to hunt for Jill and her pups.

"Good night guys "Humphrey said walking past Jills room and out of the den towards the river. But there was a pair of eyes watching him get a drink at the river.

Humphrey noticed this but did nothing just did his thing then on the they back and he was closer to the bush that the eyes were hiding in, he lunged for the bush pushing the wolf out of the bush and pinned him to the ground in the moonlight.

" I mean you no harm" the wolf cried as Humphrey got off him

"Why are you here? "Humphrey asked not turning his back to the wolf.

" well I was looking for my wife and I followed her scent to this area" he said getting off the ground

"you wouldn't be Greg would you" Humphrey asked

" yes, how did you know?" Greg replied

"ok so what is your mates name?" he asked making sure this wolf was who he said he was

"Her name is Jill and I've followed her scent here from Canada" Greg said still scared of this wolf in front of him.

"Follow me" Humphrey stated leading him back towards his den

"You know where she is don't you "Greg Asked

"yes" Humphrey stated as they reached the entrance of the den " stay here" he walked into the den out of sight of the wolf and into Jill's room and nudged her awake " Jill there's someone here for you".

Jill was too tired to reply just followed Humphrey out to the front of the den "Jill is that you?"  
She knew that voice "GREG" she ran straight to him for a hug "I've missed you" she said snuggled up to him.

Humphrey just turned and went to bed.

"Jill who was that "Greg saw the sudden face change of Humphrey when Jill hugged him

"That is my long lost brother Humphrey, why?" she asks lying on top of her mate

" well he looked so sad when you hugged me" Greg said

"Well it's a long story but he went from having no family and the love of his life to having me but no mate, I think that he thinks that you will take me away from him" Jill said playing with Greg chest hair

"Well he protected my family for me so I owe it to him and I can see he needs you so we're not going anywhere" Greg said standing up " I'll talk to him tomorrow, where are the kids' Greg asked

"Well there sleeping so you will be a morning surprise" Jill said leading Greg to her room

POV KATE

"Dad is there any sign of Humphrey? "Kate asked Winston that was coming back from another hunt.

"No Kate but he is a smart omega and he will be fine" Winston said knowing that it's going to turn into another fight that happen every day now

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT HE'S OK, HE COULD BE DEAD OR HURT AND NEEDS HELP" Kate yelled frustrated that she couldn't do anything.

Winston never replied just left her to thoughts and sent Lilly and Garth to keep her company

"Kate lets go to the river to get some fresh air" Lilly said helping Garth pick her up

They set her down on the sand close to the water "so how are you feeling Kate?" Garth asked nicely.

"GO AWAY" Garth was surprised by this but Lilly waved from him to go he just walked away.

"Kate yelling at us isn't going to bring him back" Lilly said nicely.

"its not that, its I've got this feeling that something bad happen to him" Kate said putting her head down.  
"Kate there is no way to be sure" Lilly said.

"There's no way to be sure that he's alive" Kate said coldly.

POV GREG

I woke up to the sound of someone walking bye. I looked up to see Humphrey hanging his  
head low walking out of the den" Jill I'm going to talk to him" as I left and follow from a distance till we got to the river.

"Why so sad Humphrey ?" Greg asked walking to him

"The love you two share reminds me of my old life" Humphrey said with tear slipping out.

Greg was in complete shock of how fast he confessed " well I know what it's like to lose someone but you can't change the past" Humphrey only nodded " Jill and I decided to stay here, I'm not a hunter but if there any other kinds of work that need to be done just ask"

POV Humphrey

"Well we could use another alpha would you be willing to train to become one?" Humphrey said sitting up looking more dominate.

"Yes I would train to become an alpha I would hate to make you do all the hard work" Greg replied surprised at the offer

"Alright then go enjoy today with your pups tomorrow to you train" Humphrey said as he jump into the water for his work out.

Greg walked back into the den to be tackled by three pups "hey guys I've missed you" as he play fought the two boys.

"So Hun everything go good with Humphrey?"Jill asked


	2. Real pain

Alpha And Omega 2 PLS REVIEW/ Follow/ Favorite  
Review pls Tigresslover/Omega'n'Alpha

* * *

"Everything went good, I signed up to train to be an alpha to help him out." Greg said tickling one of the pups.

Three weeks went by, Kate now able to limp around and Greg was able to hunt.

POV Humphrey

"Now that you can hunt, you need to build some strength, so you need to swim this river repeatedly until you can swim straight across it without being pushed by the current." Humphrey said as he swam across in a straight line to show Greg.

"Be back at the den by dinner." Humphrey said walking off.

An hour before dinner, a distress howl was heard and Humphrey was the first to respond.  
Humphrey ran into his den to find a cougar cornering Jill and the pups.

Humphrey jumped onto the cougars back clawing and biting him, but was soon swatted off but he distracted the cougar long enough for Jill to get out with the pups.

Now he was the one in the corner, the cougar swiped at him, unable to dodge his claws, he cut along the left side of Humphrey's body, but when the cougar pulled its arm for another swipe, he left his throat open, and Humphrey lunged at its throat biting on to it killing it on the spot.

Pain shot through his body as he limped to his room to lie down.

"Humphrey, where are you?" Greg asked as he ran in after getting the story from Jill and found the cougar dead.

But on his way out he saw Humphrey in his room on his side with three large cuts that were bleeding. "JILL, GET IN HERE!" Greg ran to him to find him still alive.

Jill ran into the room to find her hurt brother. "How do we stop the bleeding?" Greg asked her.

"Go get water and leafs." Jill walking up to Humphrey.

"Thank you for saving me." Jill said examining the cut.

"Humphrey, this is going get infected unless we can find better help." Jill stated.

"Get Paddy and Marcel to get Eve from my old pack, she can help." Humphrey said no more than a whisper.

Greg ran in with water and the pups ran in with leafs.

"Greg, take the kids and find those two birds and tell them to rush back to Humphreys old pack and bring Eve over here, hurry." Jill said cleaning the wounds with water and using the leafs to stop the bleeding.

They left and Jill was trying to keep Humphrey out of shock "I'm glad you taught Greg how to hunt." Trying to take his mind off the pain.

Greg was outside the door "The Birds are heading there now" He said from outside his room.

"Dad, is uncle going to alright?" Kate the blonde pup asked.

"Yes Kate, he will be fine, you know how strong he is." Greg said trying to stop the pups from crying.

A couple hours later at Eve and Winston den.

"I'm looking for Eve." Paddy called into the den.

"Yes, and you are?" Eve replied coming out of the den.

"Well, I need to make this short, but, Humphrey is hurt and he said you could help him." Paddy said in a rush

"WHERE IS HE!?" Kate screamed limping out of the den.

"He's in Idaho, but needs help." Paddy said.

"I'll go and help him, and when you can run Kate you can come." Eve said running out following the birds to the tracks.

POV Jill

"Humphrey stay awake for me okay?" Jill asked nudging him to keep him awake.

"They should be here soon." Greg said standing in the doorway "Jill, want something to eat?"

"Sure, bring some for Humphrey too." Jill said laying down beside her brother.

A little while later.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Eve called walking into the den.

"Yes, in here." Jill said walking to the door of the room. "Your Eve, the one who can help him?"

"Yes, can I see him?" Eve said as Jill stepped aside and let Eve in to look over Humphrey.

"Well its good I got here when I did." Eve lifting the leafs making Humphrey whimper in pain. "What happened to him?"

"Well a cougar trapped me and the pups in here, but he came and saved me but in the fight he got those cuts. Feeling the pain he must be going through." Jill said

"And you are his mate?" Eve asked sadly thinking about Kate.

"No I'm his sister, my mate is out hunting for food, can you help him?" Jill asked worried sick about him.

"Well that's a relief because Humphrey, I have someone at home that is in love with you, so I can't let you die, Jill help me carry him to the river." Eve said as she picked up Humphrey. Normally Eve could carry a wolf, but Humphreys new added muscle made him extremely heavy.

They got him to the river. "Now Humphrey, this is going to hurt a lot, but in the end there will be less pain, and it will heal faster. Jill you need to hold him down when I clean the cuts." Jill nodded holding his limbs under the water his head was the only thing above the water.

"Humphrey, try not to move." Eve said putting her paw into one the cuts cleaning the blood and dirt out of it.

"Good, one done, two to go." Eve said going to the second one, but Humphrey flinched when she started, kicking Jill far.

"What going on?" Greg asked coming up to Eve.

"Greg help me hold him down, he's too strong for me." Jill commanded as they both held a set of legs and Eve continued cleaning the second cut.

"One more to go, don't give up yet." Eve said nicely starting on the last one.

"Done, you know Humphrey, your one strong wolf not making a sound this whole time." Eve said looking into his eye.

"This next part might be a bit weird, but I need to keep you alive, help carry him to the den." Eve said.

They placed Humphrey in his room. "Jill, lie down beside him and put his leg on your back so the cuts are level and they heal faster."

And Eve laid down on the other side to keep him warm.


	3. Together

Alpha And Omega **PLS REVIEW**

I DO Not Own Anything this is just how I think the story could go.

POV KATE

"Lilly lets go for a walk" Kate limping out of the den

" I know you want to see Humphrey but walking every five minutes so you will be able to get to him sooner isn't the best choice, Your wearing yourself out" Lilly said walking beside her

" i need to know he's alright sitting and thinking that he's hurt is just killing me the sooner I can get to him the better" Kate replied walking a little faster than there last walk.

POV Humphrey

"Humphrey stays in the den today don't move much so the cut don't open" Eve said leaving the den for a drink.

Humphrey limp into the main area "Greg I need you to dig another den around the corner of this hill'

"Ok Humphrey But can I ask why" Greg asked walking up to him

"Because that cougar came for the smell of meat so if the meat is somewhere else we will be safe here" Humphrey stated coldly lying down in the sun

TWO Days later

PPOV KATE

"I can run know, can I go see Humphrey" she asked Winston

"Well alright but take Lilly and Garth with you" Winston said watch the group head towards the train tracks'

POV HUMPHERY

"We should have a moon light howl tonight "Eve said looking at the sky

" I would love that Eve" Jill said walking into the Den

"Well I will see you guys there I'm going for a walk "Humphrey said walking away

"Take it easy Humphrey" Eve yelled at him "well I'm going to wash up "she walked off

Leaving Jill and the pups at the den.

"Hello is this Humphreys den" Lilly called in Kate being too nervous

"yes this is his den who asking" Jill asked back

Kate got one look at her and thought the worst and started crying and tried to run away but Garth stop her

"What's wrong miss" Jill asked walking up to the three

"Are you Humphreys mate" Lilly asked in a real sad tone

"Well before I tell you, why do you think I'm his mate" Jill asked after two different wolfs asking her

"The males scent on you is Humphreys" Lilly said

"Well I had to stay bye him the last few night to keep him alive so I suppose that you would think he's my mate ' Jill replied

"So you're not his mate" Kate asked wiping the tears off her face

"Well of Crouse not I'm his sister that would be a bite weird don't you think" Jill said

"So where his Humphrey" Garth asked

"Well he went on a walk you won't see him till the howl tonight" Jill stated

"And you will not look for him either "Eve said walking up behind them "come in relax till the howl in an hour" Eve said walking into the den

"**FOR THE NEXT YOU NEED TO HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE"**

"what do you'll think he will look like" Lilly asked Kate

"well I'm sure we will know when we see him" Kate walking toward the hill

The Group stop at the site of a wolf twice the size of Garth and standing proudly on the hill

"Humphrey is that you" Kate asked walking closer to him

"how's it going Kate "Humphrey said walking towards her but hiding his cut from her

They walked up to each other and right to rubbing noses "I've missed you" Kate said putting her head into the crock of his neck.

Garth walked around Humphrey looking at this over sized wolf but then he saw the cuts "Holy Crap where you get those" he got the attention of the group even Kate

They all were looking at the large cuts along his body on the one side

"He got those saving me" Jill said walking up to the group with Greg and the pups" He toke down a cougar saving me and my pups and I'm forever grateful" Jill stated

" You guys go ahead " Kate said still looking at the cuts

She waited for them to leave " does it hurt " Kate asked feeling sad for him

"only when I breath and run but otherwise no" Humphrey said

"Well we aren't howling then let's go to the river for a while" Kate leading the way

They sat along the sides of the river "so Kate what happened to you after I left" Humphrey asked

"Well I backed out on the wedding and it started a war then I got stepped on and broke my leg and that's why I didn't come faster" Kate said" But what I what to know is how you change so much" Kate asked closing the distance between them

" well when I got here I couldn't hunt so I trained and I ran into Jill that day then for two weeks I train and fed Jill and her pups the Greg showed up and Trained with me for a while then when he master hunting a cougar cornered Jill and her pups and I was the first there I distracted long enough for them to get out but he got a hit in but when he went for a second hit he left his throat open and I ended it right there" Humphrey said looking towards the moon light

"Well you could take a cougar down know so I say the training paid off" Kate said leaning onto his good side

**People I need REVIEWs to keep me happy I had 94 people read the first chapter in the First day and only 4 review that means 90 of you are lazy and are really a party crashers. PLS REVIEW **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	4. History

Alpha And Omega **PLS REVIEW**

I DO Not Own Anything this is just how I think the story could go.

Morning in Humphreys den, Garth and Lilly toke the old meat locker and Eve and Kate slept in Humphrey's room and The Alpha male of the group slept in the main area.

"Good morning Humphrey "Kate said stretching her limbs" You could have stayed with me last night" sitting down beside him

"Since your moms here I thought it would be weird to sleep together when your mom watching us, like she is right now" Humphrey said seeing Eve standing in his bedroom door.

"Humphrey are you coming back to jasper" Eve asked walking out of the shadows

"Well I can't run yet without opening my cuts but in a week or two I will see if Greg and Jill would go' Humphrey knowing full well that he can't leave them here

"And what about you Kate" Eve asked already knowing the answer

"Well I've waited too long to find Humphrey" Kate said looking up to the sun

"Well that means you're staying, I'm going to get on the morning train. Come home as soon as possible" Eve said walking out

"So coyote is it alright that me and Lilly stay here for a while' Garth asked walking up to the pair

"Sure but my name is Humphrey or sir" Humphrey said giving Garth a death glare

"WOLF PILE" three little Pups yelled running out of there room and tackling Humphrey

"Well good morning to you too" Humphrey said as he gave one of the pups push causing him to fall on his back laughing

"KIDS OFF NOW" Jill Yelled worried about Humphrey's injury

"It's alright Jill; since I can't do anything to day do you guys want to train to be an Alpha" He asked the three little ones

They ran straight to their mom "Can we mom" they all said in unison

"Well if Uncle Humphrey promises to take it easy today then yes you can go with him" Jill said watching the three pups and Humphrey walk out

"Humphrey wait up" Kate said running with them

"**I Fixed lot of minor details on the first chapters it would be nice if a another author proof read my chapters before I publish them"**

"so uncle how are you going to train us " Kate the gold pup asked

"With a little game of tag, two of you will be caribou and one will hunt you. Leo and Jeff your caribou Kate your on the hunt" Humphrey said as he watched the to boy pups run off

"Kate can you take Kate the second on the hunt, I will be the supervisor" Humphrey joking a little walking to a vantage point to watch

Humphrey could see the Kate's team closing in for the kill and the caribou trying to hide in a bush. Then Humphrey got an idea: Let's make the hunter the hunted:

Humphrey jump down and slip in behind The Kate's which did not see him yet. Humphrey growled real loud to the get the attention of both kates . He lunged out of the bush tackling big kate to the ground pinning her to the ground. "we'll look what I have for lunch" Humphrey joked as the boy pups ran to the noise "rule one, you are never on top of the food chain you most stay on guard even when hunting" Humphrey stated getting off Kate.

" well I was easy on you because your injured" Kate joking about him

"You didn't even see me coming. New game race to the river" Humphrey ran into the bush

The other four ran at full speed to the river. :THUD: Kate was tackled again by Humphrey "Rule Two even when retreating you most stay on guard" he got off Kate again

"are you training me or the pups" Kate asked cleaning the dirt off

"well it's fun to tackle you" Humphreys said

While kate was listen to Humphrey she smelt something. :what is that smell: she asked herself.

Kate looked at Humphrey real close "HUMPHREY YOU OPEN YOUR CUT" kate said that smell was blood

"no more games back to the den' Kate ordered being real protective over her love

" Kate chill out it's just a little blood" Humphrey not feeling any pain

"A LITTLE BLOOD, YOU COULD DIE" Kate was wreaked inside first unable to see Humphrey now him not caring for himself "FINE IF YOU WANT TO DIE" kate walked off

"you really pissed her off uncle" jeff said walking to the den.

POV Jill

"He just Gets Me so Mad" Kate said stomping into the den

"What did he do Kate" Jill asked

"He doesn't care if he's hurt and it kills me inside' Kate said walking back and forth

"Kate did Humphrey ever tell you about his parents" Jill said sitting down ready to explain

"no every time I would bring it up he would just change subjects" Kate said sitting beside lilly who was playing with her tail

"Well he acts weird some times because of his past, he stop caring and just shuts out the world and other people for one resin, when me and him where pups I was out getting a drink and Humphrey was sleeping and war broke out and when it reached my mom's house. She got Humphrey out of harm's way but he watched our mom be raped and kill in front of him. And every time he has a chance of happiness flash backs come to him and force him to give up on that happiness. What I'm saying Kate is he will try to push you away for a while but don't give up on him he needs love" Jill finished sad

"Why didn't he say anything "Kate asked just shocked

"Cause then you would have had remorse for him and he doesn't like it. He wants life to give him the hard truth not all easy and emotional' Jill said

"Will he ever be able to love" Kate asked real sad tone

"Yes but he will try to force it out till you crack him. Then rebuild him with love" Jill said getting up "I never told you this" jill walked out to find Greg

"Kate I will help anyway possible" Lilly said


	5. The Rising Love

Alpha And Omega **PLS REVIEW**

I DO Not Own Anything this is just how I think the story could go.

"Kate I will help anyway possible" Lilly said

"Thanks Lilly but there is not much you can do" Kate said thinking of a plan

"It's just an offer if ever needed, so what are you going to do" Lilly asked

" well I need him to show his love for me, if I could get him to say he loves me then I have something to work off' Kate planning her next move

"well Jill said, he hates the easy emotional part of life so why don't we be all sad and jolly around him to frustrate him to no end, then when he snaps you can show him love " Lilly said

"that might work but if we go too far we might lose him" Kate said "Gossip is the easiest way to get to someone, so when we get back to jasper we going to start spreading rumors and these will of course will get to Humphrey and cause him to hate it and I will show him a way out of it all thru love."Kate stated putting a grin on her face

"At least this explains why he would be more chill and relaxed type because he just didn't care" Lilly said thinking of all the time she played with Humphrey

"True, I'm going for a walk" Kate said walking out passing the pups going in

POV HUMPREY

"Mom…. I need you" Humphrey cried over the edge of a cliff

"Humphrey, we both miss her but I still need you" Jill said coming up behind him

"I'm not going to jump Jill, just enjoying the view" Humphrey said cleaning the tears off his face

"Well that's good, when I saw you up here I feared the worst. You coming back to the den" Jill asked

"I don't see why not, it's getting cold out here" Humphrey said walking in the direction of the den. "Jill would you be willing to come back to jasper with me and Kate"

"of course Humphrey where ever your happy" Jill said walking beside Humphrey " so Humphrey you and Kate seem pretty close" Jill nudging him

"not close enough" Humphrey mumbled not loud enough for Jill

"What was that " Jill asked

"Well where just friends "Humphrey said lifting his head and standing taller

"Just friends you say, at the howl you two seemed pretty close" Jill trying to get Humphrey to admit his love

" Just good friends that's all it will be " Humphrey said reaching the den " Goodnight " he walked into his room

POV Jill

"where's Kate" Jill asked Lilly which was heading to bed

"Well she went for a walk a while ago" Lilly said "Goodnight Jill" she walked into her room.

"Greg I'm going to find Kate" Jill said into her room.

She walked out and found her scent going to the same place that her and Humphrey where at. The cliff overlooking the park.

"Kate, are you here" Jill looked around the area

"So what did Humphrey say when you asked if he loved me" Kate asked coming out of the tree line

"Well he mumbled something at the beginning but otherwise he completely denies his love but it's easy to see that he loves you" Jill said turning towards Kate

"What do you think he mumbled at the beginning of your conversation? " Kate asked

" well I said that you two seemed pretty close but he only mumbled ;not close enough" Jill said

"well that's good news, as soon as my plan starts to work he will want my love" Kate said grinning madly

"I don't want to know your plan but if you hurt my brother you will pay" Jill threaten walking off.

Morning and Jill was the first up. She walked around looking in all the rooms Greg and the three pups, Garth and Lilly and Humphrey and Kate.

"what" Jill asked herself. But looking at the scene Kate snuck in after Humphrey was asleep cause she was close as possible without touching him.

Jill just walked out to enjoy the morning sunrise

"Mom, is uncle and Kate a couple know" The little pup Kate asked

"Well not yet but I could see it in the coming future" Jill replied still enjoying the hot sun on her fur.

**REVIEWS **

**The **Guest that keeps asking if it's over. Well I would have chapters up faster if you could maybe brings ideas that I could put in or what I could change on my first few chapters any pointers are great full.

I Had over a hundred people read the fourth chapter and only nine people review it, that means there's a lot of lazy readers out there. **PLS REVIEW and if you like it you should follow it.**

And a co author would be nice just PM me


	6. Train Ride

Alpha And Omega 6 **PLS REVIEW**  
I DO Not Own Anything this is just how I think the story could go.  
Omega'n'Alpha is helping with grammar.  
This would be one hell of a cliffhanger if I left it here.- sorry for delay

"Mom, is uncle and Kate a couple now?" The little pup Kate asked

"Well not yet but I could see it in the coming future." Jill replied still enjoying the hot sun on her fur.

"What are you guys talking about?" Greg asked walking out to them.

"Uncle Humphrey is in love." Kate said laughing a bit.

Greg looked into Humphrey's room to find Kate rolling over right into Humphrey hold.

"Well I say you're right about that." Greg said walking up to them ." I'm going to go hunt" He said kissing Jill.

"Ha! Greg wait up, I'll help" Garth said coming out of his room and running out of the den.

"Well good morning Lilly." Jill said to the white wolf walking out of her room.

"Good morning to you too, and I see those two got together." Lilly said walking past Humphreys room.

"I don't think there together, I think Kate moved close to him after he fell asleep." Jill said bathing the little pup Kate.

"Well it sounds like we will be heading home today or tomorrow so I'm going to enjoy the views around  
here before we leave." Lilly said walking up to the entrance.

"Can I come too Lilly?" Kate the pup asked.

"Sure why not." Lilly said waiting for the pup to catch up.

"Take care." Jill said going back to her room to wake up and clean the other pups.

POV kate  
"Good morning Humphrey." Kate said feeling his paws holding her close to him.

"Good morning." Humphrey said still not noticing the position he's in. He finally got his vision back and looked around the room then saw Kate in the grip of his paws which were soon pulled away and got up.  
They just blushed and walked into the main den. "Good morning Jill." Humphrey said seeing her and two of her pups come out.

"Kate would you join me and a sightseeing walk?" Jill asked.

"Sure why not." Kate said walking up to her.

"Humphrey, these two are yours for the day." Jill said pushing the two pups to him.  
Kate and Jill went for their walk, soon meeting up with Lilly and little Kate.

"How's it going Lilly?" Kate asked walking up to them.

"Good. So you and Humphrey are together now?" Lilly asked making Kate blush.

"No not yet." Kate replied.  
"So what are you to doing up here?" Jill asked not seeing anything interesting.

"Just watching Greg and Garth hunt." Lilly said looking into the distance where the grass is moving towards a caribou.

POV Humphrey  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Humphrey asked the two pups.  
But before they could answer a loud growl came from the front of the den.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Humphrey growled pushing the pups behind him.

"I would like to know why you're in my territory." A male voice boomed.

"I didn't smell any markings when I moved here." Humphrey voice growled back.

"Well you are trespassing and must be dealt with." The wolf jumped in and pushed Humphrey into a wall of the den.

Humphrey pushed him off "Kids go get the others!" He yelled getting tackled into a brawl on the ground.

The kids ran out and towards their dad and Garth that are at the hunting grounds.

Humphrey was out matched in fighting, but he was determined to survive. So the fight went on with growling, slashing, biting, and tearing each other apart.

The kids just made it to the feeding grounds."DAD" Jeff called to his dad which boomed across the area getting the attention of the girls in the distance and the hunters.

"What is it Jeff?" Greg asked running up to him checking for injuries.

"Humphrey needs help he's being attacked!" Both the wolf pups said as the girls made it to the group.

"Jill and Lilly watch the pups and don't come until we call, Kate and Greg follow me." Garth ordered taking the alphas to help out a friend.

When they got there they saw Humphrey fighting a older, black furred wolf who is clearly losing but still holding his ground . Kate was the first to pounce, grabbing out at the wolfs neck causing blood to run out but was soon swatted off throwing her into the wall.

Then Greg grabbed his leg pulling him away from Humphrey but was soon kicked in the face.  
But before Garth could attack, the wolf jumped at Humphrey, his claws out aiming for his neck but Humphrey countered and slipped under but one of the wolf's claws slide along his face cutting it. Humphrey sent his teeth up grabbing onto the bottom of his neck cutting of his airflow and soon his heart.

Humphrey pushed the body off him. "Kate are you hurt?" Humphrey asked helping her stand up.  
"I'm alright." she said leaning on Humphrey.

They walked to the front of the den. "Greg how's the face?" Humphrey joked.

"Well not as bad as yours." Greg said looking at the cut along Humphrey nose and beside his eye that was bleeding like a river.

Garth howled to call the girls and the pups over.  
"Greg, are you alright?" Jill asked worried to death about him and seeing a little blood on his face.  
"I'm alright but Humphrey's the one that could use some help." Greg said looking at Humphrey face which is now covered in blood and dripping onto the ground.  
"No we leave to Jasper now. Lilly, Greg and Jill carry the pups, Garth help me with Kate she's still dazed from the hit." Humphrey ordered not noticing the pain from his face.

They headed towards the tracks and were waiting for the train. "Garth, I'm good you can set me down." Kate said.  
"You sure Kate? "Humphrey asked

She only nodded and got off Garths back and slowly walked around a little getting her barring back.  
The train was heard in the distance "Get ready to jump." Humphrey said crawling under Kate and picked her up knowing she wasn't ready to jump.  
The train came by and the first three were down the track a bit so they all could get on, then the train came to Garth and Humphrey.

"Hold on Kate." Humphrey said jumping into the cart soon followed by Garth. They landed easily on the train cart floor soon greeted by the pups. Humphrey set Kate down and laid down beside her.


	7. Parents

Alpha And Omega**7****PLS REVIEW**  
Omega'n'Alpha is Co-author and just a great author in general.

POV Eve  
"When do you think they will be back Winston?" Eve asked walking into the den.

"I know what you're thinking Eve, Humphrey isn't that kind of wolf. He's probably going to ask me permission to date Kate before he asks her." Winston said.

"How can you be sure, and what about Lilly and Garth? We don't know Garth that well." Eve asked.

"Well, Humphrey we can trust, but Garth, thats a different story, but if you can sense him lying to you I will not stop you from changing his sex to female." Winston joked looking at the evil grin crossing eves face.

POV Humphrey

"Humphrey, how long until we are home?" Lilly asked waking up from her nap with the pups.

"Not far." Humphrey said trying to rub his nose that was itching.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" Kate asked waking up from her slumber.

"The cut on my nose is driving me crazy." Humphrey said trying to scratch it.

"Here, let me help you." Kate said pushing his paws away with her muzzle. She got real close and began to clean the cut and stopping the itching.

"Thanks, it was just killing me." Humphrey said lifting his muzzle up rubbing noses with Kate.

They sat there in that position until a voice from the other side of the train car rung out.

"Get a room." Garth said soon getting hit by Lilly's tail.

"Well um, get ready to jump, we're in Jasper" Humphrey said turning away and walking to the door.

"Grab the pups, we are close enough." Humphrey ordered

POV Eve

"Winston, I'm going for a walk." Eve said walking out into the forest.

Eve walked around the area worrying about her daughters until she heard the train. She quickly ran to the tracks to check if anyone was there.

"GIRLS!" She called seeing the two jump off the train.

"MOM!" They ran to each other only to be embraced in a hug by Eve

"What took you so long? I thought you got hurt." Eve asked backing up from the hug .

"Sorry mom, Humphreys cut took a while to heal." Kate replied.

"And where is this hero?" Eve asked thinking of the cuts she helped him with.

"Right here." Humphrey called back walking up to the group with the rest following them.

"First off, can Jill and Greg join the pack?" Humphrey asked just making sure .

"Of course, but I may ask, what happened to your face?" Looking at the rather ugly cut on the one side of his face.

"Just a little fight nothing to worry about, lets head to your den to talk." Humphrey said.

"Wait I need to ask you two boys one thing." She said looking at Humphrey and Garth "Have you mated with my daughters?" Eve asked looking Garth dead in the eyes.

"No." Humphrey said knowing she would ask and was ready for it.

Garth on the other hand swallowed which is a sign of weakness and betrayal and Eve jump at him but missed as Garth was already high tailing out of there.

"MOM DON'T!" Lilly Called but she was already gone.

"Take the pups to the den, I'll get Garth." Humphrey said taking off at an amazing speed.

Humphrey followed the noise and smell to a cave where he found Garth pinned to the ground and Eve standing on top of him.

Humphrey not knowing what she might do, he jumped to action tackling her off Garth and pinning Eve to the ground. "He did not mate with Lilly, I made sure knowing you would overreact." Humphrey said holding Eve down.

"Well, I take your word on this, but if you're lying." Eve said getting off the ground" "And you, I'll be watching you." She looked at Garth hiding behind Humphrey.

They watched her walk out. "I owe you one Humphrey." Garth said walking to the entrance of the cave. "What is her problem anyway? I'm married to Lilly, why can't I mate with her?" Garth asked sitting in the sun.

"Well with her you will need to talk to Eve to get permission to mate with her." Humphrey said sitting down beside garth.

"How do you know all this?" Garth asked.

"Well when I came here when I was a pup, they were real mean towards me hanging around Kate and I asked why, and Winston said that any male that wants anything to do with their daughters needs to get permission, so I asked to be Kates friend and that's why she tried to kill you and not me. And she's kind of mad with you not asking to marry Lilly." Humphrey said.

"Well that's good to know, I owe you big time. Anyways, lets get back before Lilly thinks I'm hurt or something." Garth said getting up and walking towards the main den.

POV Lily

"I hope he's alright." Lilly said real worried about Garth.

"Don't worry about it, Humphrey will protect him." Kate said sitting beside her in den.

"You sur..." she stopped seeing Eve come in, but there was blood around her mouth. "MOM!" Lilly cried out.

"Sweetie this is from a rabbit I just ate, Humphrey saved Garth I didn't touch him." Eve said cleaning the blood off.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Garth asked walking into the den.

"I thought she hurt you." Lilly said running up to him hugging him.

"Of course not, I said I would stop her." Humphrey said walking into the den.

"Thanks Humphrey." Lilly said.

POV Winston  
"Now I understand that you two will need a den." Winston stated to Greg and Jill.

"Yes we could use one." Greg replied.

"Well, there's one big enough for you two and your pups around the corner to Humphreys den. May I ask, are you an alpha or an omega?" Winston asked.

"Well thanks to Humphreys training I can hunt and put up a good fight, so I'm an alpha and Jill is and omega that can hunt." He said.

"Well, go enjoy the week with your kids, then report to me for alpha duties. Winston stated turning to Humphrey. "Now, Humphrey, lets see what we got here." He said walking around inspecting him.

"Well I say you're one of the strongest wolves in this pack. You are an alpha now, but looking over the wounds you have received makes me think you've been through a lot. So, take a week off then report back." Winston said waving for him to leave which he did.

Humphrey lead Jill and Greg to their den.

"Now Lilly, can I talk to Garth alone please?" Winston asked.

Lilly nodded, leaving with Kate. Leaving Eve and Winston with Garth.

"Before we start, I would like to ask permission to mate with Lilly, and I only will if she wants to." Garh said looking straight at Winston.

"You talked to Humphrey didn't you." Winston asked knowing Humphrey was the only wolf that knew his rules.

"He might have gave me a heads up. And I'm am truly sorry for not asking permission to marry Lilly." Garth said still standing tall.

"Well thats all I wanted to talk about, please report in for tonights hunt." Winston watching him leave.

"Well thats a surprise." Eve said watching him leave.

"Well it's a relief because he was the only one we had to worry about because Humphrey knows my rules, and will follow them." Winston stated.

"Well I'm happy Humphrey will follow the rules because he pinned me in under three seconds flat. I wouldn't be able to hurt him if he broke the rules." Eve said

**PLS Review its what keeps us going and ****Omega'n'Alpha is sad that we only got one review for chapter six. **Tigresslover/Omega'n'Alpha


	8. Hidden Love

Alpha And Omega**8PLS REVIEW/ Follow/ Favorite**  
Omega'n'Alpha is Co-author and just a great author in general. Keep my Co-author happy by reviewing PLS.  
I DO Not Own Anything this is just how I think the story could go.

* * *

POV Humphrey

"Well, here's your new den." Humphrey said standing by the entrance letting the pups run in to check out their new home which was soon followed bye Greg and Jill

"And if you need anything I'm just around the corner." Humphrey said happily walking away to go get a drink.

He walked to the river to find Garth there. "Well, how did it go?" Humphrey asked.

"Thanks to you, I left with all body parts." Garth joked.

"Well thats good to hear. So where's Lilly?" Humphrey asked.

"I Don't really know, but she's with Kate so she's fine." Garth said getting another drink of water.

"Well I'm going to go find my old omega buddies." Humphrey said walking off.

"Bye, I need to report for a hunt tonight." Garth said walking the other direction.

Humphrey walked around the territory until he saw his buddies dragging a log up a hill for their favorite sport log sledding.

He ran up to them to find them struggling to pull the log up the hill. "Guys, I got this." Humphrey said grabbing the other end of the log causing his friends to fall in the log sled.

"Humphrey, your back?" Shakey asked getting out of the log at the top of the hill.

"What happened to you man?" Salty asked getting out of the sled.

"Well, I became an alpha." Humphrey said standing tall looking good.

"I really don't want to be an alpha because these scars look like they hurt." Shakey said looking Humphrey over.

"No, I got these because I didn't know how to fight. These three I got from taking down a cougar that was trying to attack my sister and her pups, and this one from a simple fight with another wolf." Humphrey said talking about the wounds he got saving his sister and her pups.

"When did you have a sister Humphrey?" Mooch asked surprised.

"Well I ran into her when I first got to Sawtooth. Then I kept her safe from there on." Humphrey said.

"So since you're an alpha now, does this mean we can't have fun any more?" Mooch asked sadly putting the log sled in the right spot.

"I will try to make time for you guys, it will be less, but I will try." Humphrey said cheering them up.

"Now lets go for a ride!" Humphrey said getting into the sled soon followed by the others "Mooch kick us off" Humphrey ordered getting ready for the rush.

POV Kate  
"So how are you and Garth doing?" Kate asked trying to start a conversation on there walk around the territory.

"Its going alright, but what I what to know is how are you and Humphrey doing?" Lilly asked walking beside her.

"Alright I guess, we have something, its just, how much we have is the thing." Kate said looking down.

"Well at least you have something, right?" Lilly replied trying to lift the mood.

"True, but I want more then what I have." Kate said in a depressed tone.

"You will get him Kate, it just takes time." Lilly said trying to cheer her up.

"I know, its just taking too long." Kate said almost crying.

"KATE!" A voice called.

"Humphrey?" Kate knew that voice anywhere, but she could not see him.

Then almost out of nowhere, Humphrey lunches through some trees and tackling Kate down the hill.

POV Humphrey

"Guys lean right, now left, right!" Humphrey ordered sliding down the hill on the log.

"Look out!" Mooch called out but it was too late and the sled bump into a rock sending them flying.

Humphrey saw the girls crossing his path. "KATE W..." Humphrey was hit in the face by a tree branch stopping him from warning the girls.

Humphrey just braced for impact. And it soon came as he rammed into Kate taking her with him down the hill .

*SMASH* Humphrey and Kate crashed into and tree head first knocking them both out .

POV Lilly

"Kate where are you?" Lilly called looking for her missing sister.

"Humphrey where'd you go man?" Shakey called running by Lilly.

"Over here!" Mooch called finding them.

Lilly ran to the call, and found her sister and Humphrey hugging each other unconscious.  
"Guys help me carry them to their den." Lilly said as she pulled the two lovers apart and picked up Kate.

"Wait, their den? They're mates?" Mooch ask confused as he picked up Humphrey with Shakey .

"Not yet, but it will happen." Lilly said walking towards Humphrey's den.

They soon got to Humphrey's den, and they were greeted by Greg.

"What happened this time?" Greg asked knowing Humphrey tends to find trouble.

"Well, it was just a tree this time." Lilly joked putting Kate in Humphrey's den.

Humphrey was soon placed on the ground close by Kate by Shakey and Mooch.

"Well, come get us when he's up." The three omegas said.

"I'll be back with some water." Lilly said walking away leaving Greg.

"Dad, what's wrong with Uncle?" Jeff asked coming from his den which was around the corner of Humphrey's den.

"Well, trouble seems to follow him, causing him pain but otherwise he's fine." Greg said turning around away from the two wolves.

"Dad lets play a prank on them." jeff said.

"What's your plan Jeff?" Greg asked.

Jeff whispered into Greg's ear and they both started to smile.

They went up to the wolves that were unconscious and rearranged their body positions to a more suitable position for wolves in love.

"Now we wait for them to wake up." Greg said walking out

"I've got some water." Lily said walking into his den. But when she saw how they were positioned she started blush and walked straight out.

"Greg what did you do?" Lilly asked finding him outside playing with Jeff.

'Well I'm just helping him out." Greg joked

"Well I like it." Lilly said thinking about how bad Kate wanted Humphrey.

"All we have to do now, is wait" Jeff said walking between Greg and lilly.

_Review this and we will work faster to get the next chapter up _


	9. Tough Love

Alpha And Omega 9 PLS REVIEW/ Follow/ Favorite  
Review pls Tigresslover/Omega'n'Alpha

POV Kate

"Uh, Humphrey is that you?" Kate asked waking up from her sleep feeling a weight on her back.

"So soft..." Humphrey said dreaming rubbing the fur on her back.

Kate blushed from this and knew what he was dreaming about.

"Humphrey time to wake up." Kate said trying to get out from under him but his weight was too much.

"Uh, what..." Humphrey's eyes widened when he realized he was on top of Kate.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." Humphrey said stumbling off her thinking he did something bad.

"Um, Humphrey, did we, um, you know?" Kate asked while sitting there blushing madly at the idea that they mated.

"Umm I don't think we did?" Humphrey said feeling awkward, also blushing madly.

"Would you... Umm, want to?" Kate asked looking away shyly preparing for rejection

Humphrey was completely taken back by this, but before he could reply, they could hear laughing coming from the entrance of the den. Humphrey looked up too see Jeff and Greg on the ground laughing.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Humphrey yelled putting the pieces together in his head running at the two wolves.

"Jeff, stay with mom." Greg said as he turned around and ran for the trees outside of Humphrey's den.

Humphrey chased Greg out of the den and through the trees in a random direction.

POV Lilly

She just watched Humphrey chase Greg away.

"So Kate, how did it feel to wake up like that?" Lilly joked walking into the den.

"Umm, tell me what happened first." Kate asked not getting the full picture yet.

"Well, you were tackled by Humphrey when he fell off his log sled, then you two crashed into a tree which made you two unconscious. So we brought you back here and Greg put you two in that position." Lilly said sitting beside her sister.

"Well to answer your question, it felt great." Kate said standing up getting some blood pumping through her limbs.

"Well, we should go find Humphrey and Greg before something happens." Lilly said walking to the den entrance.

"Lets do that, I need to talk to Humphrey." Kate said walking with Lilly.

They walked for a while until they came across a wolf hanging from a tree with another wolf trying to reach him.

"Humphrey Thats Enough!" Kate ordered walking up close to Humphrey.

"Thank you Kate, I thought I was a goner." Greg said while climbing down the tree, then he quickly ran behind Kate just in case.

"Kate, can I get one hit in?" Humphrey asked nicely.

"Sure." Kate stepped aside to let Humphrey punch Gregs leg causing him to fall.

"Not Cool." Greg said rubbing his leg.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lilly asked coming into the conversation.

"Well I need to talk to Humphrey so you two run along." Kate said making Humphrey gulp in fear.

"Come on Greg, lets go play with your pups." Lilly said walking towards Gregs den soon followed by Greg.

"Now Humphrey, back to this morning, I'm not mad at you, Greg did it." Kate could tell Humphrey was scared of her reaction.

"Humphrey what do you see in me?" Kate asked

"Umm, I see a brave, strong minded, beautiful wolf." Humphrey said not comfortable with this conversation.

"What am I to you Humphrey?" Kate asked blushing slightly

Humphrey sat there playing with the dirt below him. "I care for you Kate." He paused to calm his nerves. "I lov..." He was interrupted by a voice "HELP!"

Humphrey took off in the direction that the voice was coming from. He ran through the feeding grounds and towards the river. "HELLO?" Humphrey called.

"Up Here." A voice called from the top of a mountain face that enclosed the area

Humphrey inspected the area until he saw a wolf sitting on a ledge with no way out." Hold on I'm coming." Humphrey said as he began his way up the path to the top of the mountain so he could get to the wolf.

Humphrey was now above the helpless wolf "Hold on, I'm coming." Humphrey said looking around for something to use.

"NO, THERE'S A BEAR!" The helpless wolf called trying to warn Humphrey.

Humphrey found a tree branch that he could use to help the wolf. But when he broke it off he saw the bear he was warned about.

The bear ran towards Humphrey, then slowed down, and they began to circle each other.

They walked in circles on opposite sides of each other, but the bear couldn't wait any longer and lunged at Humphrey. Humphrey fell backwards onto his back as the bear was on top of him, he kicked his paws up sending the bear towards the edge of the cliff.

The bear was on the edge getting ready to attack Humphrey but Humphrey was already running at him. He jumped up and did a front flip putting all his paws on the bears chest, pushing him off the cliff and just before it fell, he did a back flip landing on solid ground.

"Are you alright?" Humphrey asked making sure the wolf was still there.

"Please get me out of here!" The female voice called.

Humphrey reached with the stick far enough for the wolf to grab, and when he felt the wolf grab he pulled up and had the wolf beside him in no time.

"Are you hurt?" Humphrey asked throwing the stick away.

"No, that bear got a hit in on my back though." The Female wolf said trying to stand up but was soon pushed down by Humphrey.

"Don't move, let me look." Humphrey said as he moved so he could see her back to find one claw mark, it dug deep but not far.

"You will be ok, can you walk?" Humphrey asked.

"No, that fall hurt a lot." She said.

Humphrey crawled under her and picked her up "So what's your name?" Humphrey asked walking towards the healers den.

"My name is Jenna, and what's my hero's name?" She said inspecting much as she can of him from her position on his back.

"Humphrey, nice to meet you." He said walking down the path towards the healers home.

"So what were you doing up there alone?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I'm new here, and I was checking the place out." Jenna said.

"Well, now you know not to wonder off, and by the way, I'm taking you to the healers den to make sure you're alright." Humphrey said trotting off towards the den.

"Humphrey, there you are I was so worried." Kate said finally finding him after he ran off. "Who's that?" Kate asked.

"Well, this is Jenna, Jenna this is Kate. She was attacked by a bear." Humphrey said stopping to talk.

* * *

Jenna plays into a future chapter. Pls Review


	10. Leader

Alpha And Omega 10 PLS REVIEW/ Follow/ Favorite  
Review pls Tigresslover / Omega'n'Alpha

"Thank you Humphrey." Jenna said as she was set down on the ground in the pack healers den.

"No problem, see you around." He said as he walked out to find Kate waiting for him.

"My dad wants you to report to him." Kate said walking towards the Alpha den soon followed by Humphrey.

"Winston, you wished to see me?" Humphrey asked passing Kate walking into the den.

"Yes, I just wanted to know what happened with Jenna." Winston asked.

"Well when I got there, a bear attacked me and I just managed to push him off the cliff, then I got Jenna and carried her to the healers den." Humphrey said.

"Well it's good you didn't get hurt. Stay around I'm calling a meeting." Winston said.

Humphrey nodded and laid down. Then he heard a howl outside, calling the pack in for a meeting.

A few minutes past and he could hear Winston talking. "Silence!" He called getting the packs attention. "Eve and I are going on a vacation, and until we return, Humphrey will be in charge." Winston said.

"Why should that omega be in charge?" A wolf called from the pack.

"Humphrey, please come out." Winston said waiting until Humphrey was beside him.

"Humphrey has been promoted to alpha, and for the next few weeks, he is head alpha. Is that clear?" Winston said.

The pack was just amazed at the wolf they saw in front of them, he had scars all over and twice the size of Winston.

Humphrey and Winston walked back into the den. "Now Humphrey, me and Eve are going to Idaho for a vacation, and you will be in charge. Hutch will do the work but he will ask and run by anything that needs to happen or you need to do, we will be gone for two weeks okay" Winston said.

"So, Hutch will assist me if needed?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, and Lilly, Garth and a few other wolves will be coming with us." Winston said walking out of the den going to Lilly's den to get Eve, Garth and Lilly.

"Hutch, anything I'm supposed to do?" Humphrey asked walking up to him.

"No I got it so far, I'll come get you if needed." Hutch said.

"Okay, I'll be around my den." Humphrey said walking off.

He walked into his den to find Kate, Jill, Greg, and there three pups ."Well look which head alpha decided to show up?" Greg joked.

"Well, Hutch is doing all the work so it's not that hard." Humphrey replied lying down.

"Well I'm going to take the pups to bed." Jill said walking out.

"I'll come too." Greg said walking out.

"I can't believe it, an omega is a higher rank than me." Kate joked walking up to Humphrey.

"What, you jealous?" Humphrey replied.

"Umm no, anyways, I'm off to bed, see you at the 6 am roll call." She said walking out.

"The what?" But she was already gone. Humphrey sighed and put his head down.

The next morning

"Humphrey, wake up, it's time for roll call." Hutch walked into the den.

"I'm up." Humphrey replied slowing standing up. "What do we do?"

"Well, all the alphas come to the main den, and we give them their jobs for the day." Hutch said waiting for Humphrey at the entrance .

Humphrey was finally awake, and they walked to the main den and waited for the alphas.

"So what jobs do we give?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, we need two 5 wolf parties for a hunt, and 6 wolves for guard duty on the territory." Hutch said.

"Okay, here they come." Hutch said.

The morning went by of Humphrey watching Hutch do all the work.

"Did I need to be here Hutch?" Humphrey asked tiredly.

"Nope, but Kate said to bring you." Hutch chuckled a bit.

"Well, remind me to give her a hard job tomorrow." Humphrey said walking out of the cave.

Humphrey walked to the healers den to check on Jenna.

"How do you feel, Jenna?" Humphrey asked walking up to her inside the den.

"Alright, I will be allowed to leave tomorrow." Jenna said trying to get off the floor.

"No, stay down, you don't want to strain your injuries." Humphrey said holding her down.

"Well aren't you the caring one." Jenna said going back to her position she was in before she tried to get up.

"Well, I'm off, but I will be back tomorrow to check on you." Humphrey said walking out.

Humphrey spent the day relaxing in the grassy fields of the area, trying to relieve the stress off all the events leading up to this point.

Later that day.

"Humphrey, where are you?" Hutch called from a distance.

Humphrey awoke from his slumber in the field and ran towards the call.

"Can't a wolf take a nap?" Humphrey replied running up to Hutch.

"Not today, there is a group of wolfs wanting to challenge the head alpha for control." Hutch said.

"Well, I guess that's me." Humphrey said walking towards the head den. "How strong is their force?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, there is only three of them, but the leader claimed the right of challenge, so I can't touch them." Hutch said walking with Humphrey.

"I will fight, but you must make sure that his friends do not help." Humphrey said

"Of course, as long as you win." Hutch said.

Humphrey and Hutch walked to the front of the alpha den.

"Where is Winston?" The one wolf called, clearly the leader of the three.

"Winston retired last week, I am the new head alpha." Humphrey said with a real deep voice.

"So be it, I challenge you for the head alpha position." The biggest but the oldest of the group said.

"Hutch, pull his friends away" Humphrey ordered.

Humphrey waited for the area to be clear. Humphrey and the wolf began to circle each other.

The wolf was smaller than Humphrey, but he had experience in a fight from the scars all over his body.

Humphrey was the first to make a move, lunging at the wolf, knocking him down, but only to be kicked in the ribs sending Humphrey into a tree. The wolf recovered from Humphreys attack and jumped onto his back, biting his neck. Humphrey then flipped forward, landing on the wolf, breaking his grip on his neck. Humphrey jumped up and got some distance between him and the challenger.

POV Jenna  
She could hear the fight from her spot in the healers den and decided to go watch. She limped from the den to the crowd, forcing herself through. Finally being able to see the fight and the two wolves. Humphrey lunged at the wolf. "HUMPHREY STOP!" Jenna called limping towards them.

Humphrey stopped as told, but the other wolf used this and clawed at his face catching the side of his nose. Humphrey growled and charged the wolf, pushing him into a tree getting a yelp of pain from the wolf then no more movement.

Humphrey went for the throat but was pushed away. "Humphrey stop, this is my dad!" Jenna said finally limping to them.

Jenna looked over her dad. "Where does it hurt?" She asked.

"Is that really you Jenna?" The wolf asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad I was here because Humphrey would have finished you." Jenna said rubbing her head with her dads. "Now, where does it hurt?"

"I think I broke a few ribs." The wolf said in slight pain.

"Hutch carry him to the healers den, and keep an eye on him, I will be at my den." Humphrey ordered walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm completely sorry about not updating story, it is my fault but am going to blame it on my co writer just for fun cause I cant seem to get a hold of him.

Again sorry my fault. next up date will be out soon, hopefully


End file.
